Meine Kleine Katze
by Courtney JoAnne
Summary: When Gilbert gets a comment from Heracles on his post on the Gilblog, he remembers tha his trip to Greece had been a little more involved then he had let on. T for mature themes being implied


Gilbert sat at his laptop in his room, chuckling over the comments on his latest entry in the Gilblog. It was awesome how many people were watching his blog! It was just plain evidence that Westen was completely wrong! Feeling accomplished, he began to read his comments responding on his latest trip to Greece to take a nap. He was happy to see Feliciano had replied like always, though was a bit disturbed when he saw a comment from Russia as well. He quickly replied to both and was about to close his browser to go off and do another awesome thing he could report on when a little ding sounded from his computer, saying he had another comment.

_Gilbert,_

_ I was glad to hear that you enjoyed yourself at my home…_

_ When shall I have the pleasure of seeing you again?_

_ Greece_

The awesome Prussia turned a bit red, not exactly knowing how to reply. Soon he had snapped himself out of that though, and made himself reply.

_Yo Greece!_

_How about right now?_

_The Awesome Me_

And with that, Prussia clicked his laptop shut and gathered a few things.

"Westen! I'm going to Greece to take a nap! Tschüs!" and with that, Germany was left wondering why he would go all the way to Greece to nap. He got over it quickly though, reminding himself it was his brother he was thinking of.

Because he was-had been a country, it was an unnaturally short walk to Heracles' home, but it was still long enough for him to reflect on his last visit. It had been awesome in simple terms, but there had been more that had happened that he hadn't put up on his blog, more things that had made visiting the sleepy cat man's home worth it than just a nice place to nap. It had all started with a cat dropped onto his face.

_Gilbert sputtered, a taste of fur filling his mouth as he flailed, rolling off the nice smooth stone he had been sleeping on._

"_w-was!" he was rather annoyed as he sat up, finding a rather angry cat at his feet hissing at him, and in front of him a pale man with a sleepy expression on his face." Aaaah! Griechenland! Kesesesesese! How are you?" he grinned obnoxiously up at the other who in turn was making himself comfortable on the fallen pillar he had been sleeping his awesome self promptly ignored in favor of resting though, he was rather annoyed._

"_Hey! I was sleeping there!" the albino pouted and in turn jumped up, pushing the other off the pillar like the other had disrupted him. This earned him an angry glare from the man when he sat up on the other side of the pillar. It was on._

_Gilbert pulled himself on top of the pillar, though Greece grabbed a hold of his arms and using the other's momentum pulled him over onto the side he sat on as he pulled himself up. In turn, the awesome Prussia did the same, though sense he had lost the chance to use already existing momentum, when he righted himself; he had to create his own. He shuffled back a little bit, crouching low like a cat, eyeing the resting nation, and soon he was dashing at him._

_Greece had not expected the lull in battle over the sleeping spot, and he looked up only a little too late to see the Prussian tackle him full on, and they both ended up rolling off the smooth marble pillar and rolling in the dust, fighting tooth and nail_

_Heracles found himself pinned to the ground way too quickly in the end though, and began to hiss and spit at the Prussian above him defiantly, who in turned laughed. Falling off him, he panted and grinned. _

"_That was great!" he continued laughing obnoxiously, not making a move to take back the coveted napping place. "It's been so long sense I fought like that! You truly are like a cat, such spirit and fight, never once thinking about giving up what you wanted! And then you hissed!" _

_Greece would have taken the laugh offensively if it wasn't for the good nature that rang though it. And then he had compared him to the great cat… this man who had stolen his resting place might not be too bad. _

"_Thank… you…" he replied slowly, not exactly sure what to do. Despite his uncertainty though the other grinned at him brilliantly, and he was blown away._

_At the end of the day, he had invited (more like Gilbert fallowed him) back to his house. He fed him dolmades, and they talked about old times. Wars, art, experiences, not one of these subjects foreign to each other. They had truly found a match, and it was with great disappointment when the other announced it was time for the awesome him to leave._

_Then the other's words from earlier rang through his head. Of course he would never give up what he truly wanted, so why was he so prepared to just let it walk right out the door?_

_With that Heracles pounced upon the other man, pressing him back against the door he had not yet to open and claimed his lips for his own._

_Gilbert had been shocked, but didn't deny that he wanted it as well. So he promptly dropped his things, and let himself be lead back into the Greek's room._

The memories took up the most of the walk to the ruins in which the two had first met, and Gilbert was glad that he had taken the time to walk to his habitual napping place. For there, just as he expected, was Heracles, just as beautiful and tempting as the last time he saw him.

The Greek looked at him with sleepy, yet expecting eyes, obviously having gotten the other's reply and had been waiting patiently. This made Prussia happy, and he sauntered forward boldly, leaning down and kissing him.

" Hallo meine kleine katze."


End file.
